


Your cooking isn't bad, it's just... Interesting.

by Kanmuru_X



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Injured Gon Freecs, Killua x Gon - Freeform, Killua's cooking is terrible holy crap, Killugon - Freeform, Kirugon - Freeform, M/M, Terrible Chef Killua, Warning for swears I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanmuru_X/pseuds/Kanmuru_X
Summary: Gon broke his leg, and Killua's taking care of him. Killua tries to make breakfast for Gon. Turns out he's a terrible cook.





	

Gon laid in his bed. He broke his leg a few days ago trying to get out of a tree he for some reason climbed, and fell out of. Mito was on a vacation, leaving Killua to care for him in the meantime. Usually, Gon would take care of Killua, but this time it was the other way around.  
Gon wanted to tell Killua that he was fine, but Killua would always say "Shush. I'll take care of you. It's not like I want to, but I don't have any choice other than to take care of my badly injured boyfriend, do I?" or "Shut up and rest. I'll do it for you." or something else.   
Killua came back.  
"Are you okay, Killua? I heard something break," Gon said. "And you yelled a bad word."  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just accidentally dropped a few plates while cleaning the dishes. It'll be fine," Killua explained. "Now get some rest."  
"But you yelled a swear word!" Gon exclaimed. "You usually don't YELL curse words!"  
"I accidentally gave myself a papercut while looking through a book. It'll be fine, though," Killua said. "Are you hungry?"  
"Yeah, but I'll make it myself Killua-"  
"No, no, no, you stay," Killua said, holding Gon's head down with a little bit of force, not enough to hurt him but enough to keep him there. "I'll make you some breakfast."  
Gon stopped.  
He had always cooked for Killua when he was sick. This didn't feel normal to him.  
"No, I'll make it myself-"  
"QUIET," Killua yelled. "I am going to make you breakfast, and nothing can change my mind. You always make food  
for me, so I have to make breakfast for you."  
"O-okay," Gon said quietly, watching the white haired boy walk off to the kitchen.  
'What could possibly go wrong?' He thought to himself. He then stopped. He had just remembered the fact that Killua didn't know how to cook. 'Everything.'  
He remembered the time when he was at Killua's house and Killua tried to make something simple, like toast. Turns out he almost burnt his kitchen down. The others (except for Alluka and Kalluto) were out at the time, so he didn't get punished. However, when Killua said that he was going to make breakfast for everyone, Alluka started panicking (and even calm Kalluto), and they both warned Gon that Killua couldn't cook and told Gon to stop him.  
He assured them saying it would be fine, and that he'd help Killua.  
Turns out they were right, and Killua accidentally started a fire. Good thing Gon knew what to do, and he successfully put out the fire. Alluka had been watching, and shook her head. Kalluto asked what was going on, and Gon just said "Your brother accidentally made a mistake. Everything will be fine, though."  
Kalluto didn't believe it, and left the kitchen with a skeptical look on his face.  
Killua was in the kitchen, and he flipped through a recipe book. "Hmmm, maybe I'll make some french toast."  
He put the frying pan on the stove, put a bit of butter (so it doesn't stick), and turned it on.  
He looked at the recipe. 3 eggs.  
He got out 3 eggs, cracked them, and put them into a small dish.  
He looked closer. "Shit," He cursed quietly. It said 2 eggs, not 3.  
"Too late now," He said.   
The next ingredient was milk.  
He looked in the fridge. He saw a carton of chocolate milk. "What would happen if I used chocolate milk instead?"  
He poured in some chocolate milk. Actually, some is an understatement. He used almost all of it.  
He then mixed it together, and got out a piece of bread.  
"Now I just dip it in the eggs and milk," He said to himself, doing so and then flipping it onto the other side. The white part of the bread was no longer white. It was a disgusting brown/yellowish colour.  
"Yuck," He said quietly.  
He looked at the pan. The butter was burning.  
"Shit!" He yelled.  
"Killua, is everything okay?" Gon asked.  
"Yes, everything is fine, stay where you are!" He called back.  
The butter was burning. It wasn't on fire, but it was burning.  
He quickly used the fork to pick it up and put it on the pan. He occasionally poked it with a spatula, but he just let it cook.  
He then saw smoke rising. "Dammit, not again."  
He quickly flipped the burnt toast onto the other side. He couldn't possibly mess this side up.  
After 10 seconds of letting it cook, he turned the stove off and put the toast onto a plate.  
He got out the powdered sugar and put it on the french toast. One side was overcooked, and the other side was undercooked. Hopefully Gon liked it.  
He put some syrup on it, cut it into small pieces, and put the fork on the plate.  
He brought it to Gon.  
Gon saw it. What was that? It looked like a burnt piece of bread with a disgusting brown/yellowish colour. It was overcooked. He poked it with the fork. He flipped it onto the other side. The other side was undercooked. Killua had covered the food with syrup and sugar.  
"W-what is this?" Gon asked nervously.  
"French toast," Killua answered. "Eat."  
"I-it doesn't look like the French toast that Mito usually makes..." Gon said nervously. "N-not that it's a bad thing! It probably tastes good!"  
He picked up a piece with the fork, and ate it.  
It tasted absolutely disgusting.  
It definitely had an overcooked taste to it. Killua had used too much chocolate milk, and the syrup and sugar didn't mix with chocolate milk.  
"How does it taste?" Killua asked.  
Gon forced a smile. "G-good?"  
"Doesn't look like it!" Killua said.  
There was an awkward silence.  
Killua sighed. "Be honest. Is it bad?"  
"N-no!" Gon stuttered. "Your cooking isn't bad, it's just... Interesting!"  
Killua crossed his arms. "Liar."  
"W-what?" Gon asked.  
"I know that you're lying. You think it tastes bad. I told you to be honest."  
"I-I... I don't think it's bad. It tastes a bit odd, but it's not exactly bad. Though if I had to be brutally honest, I kind of like Mito's cooking better," Gon said. "Maybe next time use regular milk, and not as much milk? And don't overcook it?"  
Killua sighed. "Thank you for being honest."  
"I'll still eat it, though," Gon said.   
"No, I can take it and throw it away if you want," Killua offered.  
"Of course not!" Gon protested. "You worked hard to make this, right? So I'll eat it! Even if I don't like it, I'll eat it."  
"Alright," Killua said. "I hope you get better soon, Gon. I can't stand cooking. And I don't want to burn down your kitchen."  
"Thanks, Killua!" Gon said. "And next time, I'll make sure you do it right!"  
"Alright," Killua smiled. He kissed Gon on the forehead. "I love you."  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this sort of silly short fanfic. Thanks for reading!


End file.
